


Wait (I promise)

by Wildnesswolf



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildnesswolf/pseuds/Wildnesswolf
Summary: “Are you ok @Nini?”Because even when he still loved Jongin, the other's comfort and happiness was his priority. But Chanyeol could not accept that.





	Wait (I promise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciaosoo).



> Shout out to @Ciaosoo on twitter, one of my fav fanartist , that made this prompt.  
> I changed it a little but still, here we have this word vomit i made in around an hour.  
> But yeah, support Jennie and Kai, but never leave the shipping fandom cuz we rock. Hope yall like my shit, and keep up cuz i have some more fics for Kaisoo month thid year since i finally decided to post my shit. 
> 
> This is unbetaed I'm so sorry.
> 
> (I wrote thsi listening to Wait-exo, its a nice soundtrack to it)

“Are you ok _@Nini_?”

 

That’s what he put on the group chat, because of course he would be more worried about Jongin than his own damn broken heart. They had broken up ages ago, Jongin fell out of love, so did he, or so he thought. He didn’t even know that the other was dating someone, someone younger as well. What was he expecting anyways?

 

-Soo, are _you_ ok?

 

Chanyeol looked at him worried, they were hanging out, Kyungsoo liked to spend his free time with his members. He now wished he had done so even more with Jongin, maybe he would’ve told him, yeah, maybe he would.

 

-Kyungsoo you’re crying.

 

Fuck, he hadn’t even realized, since when was he this weak? He could handle the Krystal one because he knew that one wasn’t really real, not completely at least.But this one, this one was different.

 

-Did you know?

 

Chanyeol looked so guilty sitting in that damn sofa nodding his head yes, of course Chanyeol fucking knew, he bet he was the only one that didn’t fucking know at the end of the day.

 

-Sorry Soo, I told him to tell you, he would too, he told me would on that little date you guys had some weeks bac-

 

-DON’T!..Don’t call it a fucking date. 

 

Chanyeol sighed seeing the mess that Kyungsoo was, roughly trying to clean the tears away from his face, Chanyeol wasn’t the one he normally showed this side to, he knew so. At that point, the taller was just pissed at Jongin, pissed he hadn’t said anything, even avoided talking about it in the chat, while he knew. He had had an argument with the younger about it, Jongin said he didn’t want to tell Kyungsoo because he wasn’t sure about the relationship yet, but he knew that Jongin just didn’t want to face Kyungsoo about it and now, instead of worrying for himself, Kyungsoo worried for Jongin, like always, like fucking always, it was Jongin this, Jongin that. Ever since their trainee days, when they started dating, Kyungsoo had never even identified as gay, while Jongin knew about his bisexuality. The shorter had thrown it all away, he wasn’t really gay, he was just madly in love with Jongin and Chanyeol saw it all happen in front of his very eyes. He saw the honeymoon phase, the turbulence after success, the fights after the solo schedules, the nasty words thrown without meaning, the nights they would kick Chanyeol out of the room to make love and make up. And he never minded, until the fights wouldn’t end at that, they wouldn’t kick him out anymore, Jongin would go sleep somewhere else, Suddenly Kyungsoo had moved out. They had broken up, after almost 5 years of dating. But they couldn’t live without one another, they were best friends after all. Chanyeol acted like he didn’t know about their endeavours, about the nights he swore he could hear the muffled moans everyone from the group at this point recognised. Besides the little dates that never stopped, the nicknames that never changed, the small accidental time they would act like a couple just to separate as two blushing messes after they realized. The whole group could feel the tension, they saw it and everyone was expecting that maybe this year, after both had finally settled their careers down , that they would start dating again. Hell, Chanyeol thought that even the both of them had that in mind, or so he thought, until mid october, when Jongin dropped the bomb on him. 

 

-I….I shouldn’t be sad right hyung? He looked so happy the last few months. And that is all i need right hyung? Seeing him happy is all I need right? 

 

He knew Kyungsoo wasn’t asking him that, he was asking himself that. It broke Chanyeol’s heart to see that, it absolutely killed it. 

 

-Ok, that’s it, we are cancelling netflix night, at least here. We are going to Loco hyung’s house, I’ll call Hwasa as well and Xiumin hyung, let’s go.

 

The little chuckle the shorter let out made his heart calm down a bit.

 

-I’m not gonna go over to your boyrfriend’s house, specially when you are also inviting you girlfriend. 

 

-But I’m also calling Xiumin hyung.

 

He countered. Kyungsoo sighed, looked at his phone where his message was unanswered, even tho it was seen by all of the group members. 

 

-Ok stupid, let’s go.

 

Chanyeol smiled big as he helped the other get his shit together, turning off Kyungsoo’s phone and heading over to his boyfriend’s house for a crazy horror movie marathon. Kyungsoo would be ok, might take a while, but he would, Chanyeol would make sure of that.

  
  


**NiniBear sent you a private message.**

 

_“No Soo, I don’t think I am.”_

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEET!! YOUR DAILY DOSIS OF DEPRESSION IS HERE.  
> And fuck yall, my new ship is HwasaxYeolxLoco and no one can stop me.  
> But well, i cant believe this is the first Kaisoo ive poste even tho ive been writing for ages, #theshame. But i hope yall enjoyed.  
> Thanx again to @Ciaosoo.
> 
> See yall later.
> 
> Stay shipping and follow me on twitter @pastellupa.


End file.
